winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 312/Cinélume Script
The Black Willow's Tears Scene: The forest Lockette: Do you need anything else Miss Faragonda? Amore: Lockette, she can't talk. Chatta: Wait a second everybody, I bet I can break Valtor's spell! Lockette: Don't worry Headmistress, because right now the Winx are on their way to Linphea to find a way to break this spell. Scene: Cloud Tower Valtor: Hmmm... very interesting. Stormy, please step forward, I want to try to give you a new power. Stormy: Hmm... Icy: Why her? Valtor Because I sense something! Tell me how you feel? Stormy: Electric! Lucy: Valtor! The Winx are on their way to Linphea to save Faragonda. Valtor: Seeking aid from the realm of nature, are they? Thanks for the news, Lucy. You know, it would be nice for someone here to take care of those fairies for me. Stormy: I'll go and try out my new power. Icy: Yeah, I have something to do, too... Scene: Linphea Flora: Linphea! It's so great to be home! Stella: Stella's teleport thanks you for riding with us and hopes to see you again soon! Layla: This place is beautiful! *Stella sneezes* Miele: Flora! Flora: Miele! Everybody, this is my sister, Miele. Miele: Hi everybody! Winx: Hi Miele! How are you doing? Flora: So, do you have good news for us? Miele: I spoke to the elders like you asked, they said that you need to go to the City of Trees and see the Sage of Linphea. I'll take you there! Come on everybody! Scene: Cloud Tower Stormy: Part of the Realms and the Unsure Word of the lights, give me a passage for a witch to take flight! Icy: A dimensional passage? Congratulations, you used to have trouble with that kind of spell. Stormy: What are you doing here Icy? Icy: What makes you think you're the only one who can go? Stormy: Valtor gave me new powers, which means he wants me to take care of those fairies. Icy: Why you? Stormy: Who knows? Maybe because he likes me! Later sis! Scene: Linphea Bloom: Wow... Musa: Totally amazing! Bloom: Is this the City of Trees? Are we in it? Miele: It's way up there. Tecna: Is there a hyper speed elevator in one of these tree trunks or something? Flora: Are you kidding? Technology is forbidden in the City of Trees. Layla: Then we will have to use our wings... Flora: That won't work either. The winds that blow down from the mountains creates powerful wind tunnels. Bloom: Okay, then how do we get up there? Miele: Come on, I'll show you. It's easy! *Stormy giggles* Miele: Okay, hop on everybody! Flora: Miele, you don't have to come if you don't feel like it, you know. Miele: Hey! I'm not a baby anymore! Flora: Hey, I didn't say you were, I was just asking. Stella: Why? Is there something we should worry about? Is the leaf safe? Miele: Sure it is, you just have to hold on tight. Stormy: What goes up must come down... Scene: City of Trees Stormy: These new powers rock! I can summon anything! Stella: Is there any way we can slow this thing down? Flora: It has to go this fast to push past the wind, just don't look down. Stella: Why not? Musa: And don't look up either, we are heading into a storm! Bloom: I can't see a thing! Musa: What was that? Bloom: Musa! Watch out! Layla: Storm Harpies? I thought they only existed in fairy tales? Flora: Some people think that about us... Tecna: Watch out! They're getting ready for another attack. Bloom: Then we better defend ourselves! Magic Winx! *Bloom, Flora and Tecna transform into their Winx forms* Stella and Layla: Enchantix! *Layla, Stella, and Musa transforms into their Enchantix forms* Musa: Nice one! Flora: Three o'clock! Bloom: Whose three o'clock? Flora: Yours, but now it's nine... *Stella interrupts Flora* Bloom: Stella! Layla: I can't do it! Stella: Let go and I'll fly! Layla: No! It's too dangerous! Stella: Just let me try okay? I was right! These wings can handle even the strongest winds. Bloom: Enchantix power is amazing! Flora: Grab Miele! Stella: Come on! Let's show them what Enchantix Power is all about! Musa: Hey, fairies, we company! Be back in a minute! Do you girls need any help? Stella: It's about time, were you too afraid to try out your new wings? Musa: Well, they are still brand new... Layla: Can you feel the awesome power that they possess? Stella: Power and style! That's what I call cool fairy fashion. *Stormy laughs in hysterics* Flora: Don't worry, we will get through this! Miele: I know, Flora, you guys are the Winx! Bloom: Heard that Tecna? Miele trusts us! Tecna: So, let's try not to let her down. Layla: They are going to overturn the leaf! Stella: Three on three! Come on girls! Musa: Mission accomplished! Bloom: Oh yeah! Musa: Cool! Layla: Are you sure this is the right place? Miele: Positive, this is where the Sage of Linphea lives. Sage of Linphea: You've come to help Faragonda. Step closer. Stella: Huh? That voice is coming from the waterfall! Sage of Linphea: Valtor's magic is very powerful, and can not be undone to a normal reversal spells. Flora: You are the... Sage of Linphea: I'm disappointed, were you expecting something different? Bloom: How can we help Faragonda? Sage of Linphea: The only way to undo Valtor's spell is to reverse the flow of time. More Things Coming Soon... Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts